


解渴（十二）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Kudos: 2





	解渴（十二）

张云雷岁数小，孕期情绪不稳是常事。昭昭见不得有孕的人，杨九郎怕刺激到她到底送到了别人家寄养一段时间，打算等孩子生下来再接回去。  
  
昭昭一走，家里就剩张云雷杨九郎两个人，再加上肚子里那个不省心的小崽子。  
  
入冬了天就冷了，张云雷裹着被子半躺在炕上看中央一的电视剧，手边是杨九郎给他剥好的核桃。  
  
杨九郎端着热水进来的时候就看见张云雷在那流眼泪，还以为是电视看久了眼干，拿过来遥控器就要关上，张云雷瞪着通红的眼睛质问他要干嘛。  
  
“看着难受就不看了。”  
  
“我是难受，我难受死了，这男主角怎么这样啊？他媳妇一个坤泽十月怀胎把他儿子生下来，他人在哪呢？是不是人啊他？！这还跟他，这坤泽也太好哄了。要是我，我爷们敢出去乱搞我就剁了他几把！”  
  
说最后两个字的时候张云雷瞪着眼咬着牙，把杨九郎盯的后背都发虚汗。  
  
“你先过来洗脚，一会水凉了。”  
  
“你眼睛乱瞟什么呢？杨九郎你心虚啊？”  
  
杨九郎哭笑不得，握着张云雷的脚腕放进水盆里。  
  
“我有心虚的机会吗？你看看一道沟，谁有你好看，谁有你勾人？”  
  
“我好看什么啊，我现在难看死了。”  
  
张云雷前两天洗脸的时候看见了眼角生了一小块斑，也就小米粒般大小，张云雷却如临大敌，把这些全归咎于杨九郎。  
  
“不难看。”杨九郎说，捧着张云雷的脚擦干。  
  
“不难看吗？”  
  
杨九郎握住张云雷抵上自己肩膀的脚，沉声道：“别闹。”  
  
张云雷不说话，从杨九郎手里挣出来。脚尖画着圈向下，不轻不重的碾压蛰伏在杨九郎两腿间的巨物。  
  
“想了？”杨九郎问他。  
  
能不想吗？五个月了活的比和尚还素。  
  
杨九郎到底关了电视，正好演到两个男主再相见，《画扇面》唱了一半戛然而止。  
  
水盆推到一边上了炕，小心翼翼的避开张云雷的肚子去亲他。  
  
杨九郎紧张的不行，平时怎么也不老实的手如今却是不知道往哪放，轻轻的握着张云雷的腿根。  
  
张云雷让他磨的难受，抓着杨九郎的手放在自己胸上，腾出一只手扯自己的裤子。  
  
杨九郎怕他着凉，拽过一边的被子要给人盖上，被张云雷拒绝。他才不要蒙在被子里做，不痛快。  
  
杨九郎的舌尖划过张云雷的上牙膛，就感受到身下的人一个激灵，下意识的把自己蜷起来，碍着肚子还不好动作，进退两难。  
  
“乖，别挤着孩子。”  
  
杨九郎含着身下人的耳垂，单手分开张云雷蜷起来的双膝，握住张云雷秀气的阴茎。  
  
小东西精神抖擞的支棱着，紧贴着张云雷的隆起的小腹，顶端流下晶莹的液体。  
  
张云雷去扯杨九郎的腰带，被杨九郎握住双腕举到头顶捆起来。  
  
“杨九郎！”张云雷蹬了蹬细长的双腿，“你行不行？！”  
  
杨九郎轻吻了吻张云雷绯红的眼角，“一定给您伺候舒服了。”  
  
吻一路向下，经过精美的锁骨，挺立的乳尖，隆起的肚皮…在那个水润的顶端停下，轻允了一口。  
  
张云雷惊叫一声，夹紧了杨九郎的头。  
  
“不行！”  
  
杨九郎把张云雷微微抬起的上身握着脖子摁回去，指尖下滑扯了扯挺立的乳尖，低头把那根同人一般秀气的小东西含进了嘴里。  
  
“嗯…”  
  
不用杨九郎摁，张云雷的头骤然向后仰去，脖颈上隆起青筋条条。  
  
屋里这才是热起来了，汗顺着额角往下淌，张云雷觉着爽是爽，总缺点什么，后面空的厉害。  
  
“九郎…翔子…哥哥…后面…后面也要。”  
  
杨九郎闻言心里窃笑，吐了嘴里已经硬到发紫的物件回来吻张云雷的唇，让他尝尝自己的味道。  
  
后面的小穴湿答答的来回张阖，迫切的等待着来客。杨九郎的指尖在附近游走了几下，缓缓进入独属于他的温柔乡。  
  
“嗯…不够…”  
  
张云雷软的像熟透的果实，勾着杨九郎的舌纠缠，说出的话带着颤音，带着钩。  
  
“贪心。”  
  
杨九郎说他，还是一根根增加了自己的手指，三指在狭窄的甬道中畅通无阻，进出间“咕叽咕叽”的水声清晰的进入耳中。  
  
张云雷神情靥足的享受，两腿毫无顾忌的大张，把最脆弱的部分完完整整的呈现在杨九郎面前。  
  
西柚的信息素漫了一屋子，和杨九郎的信息素严丝合缝的结合。  
  
西柚海盐，像是什么会畅销的护手霜。张云雷想，在心里偷笑，冷不丁的被人碾到了前列腺点，打了个哆嗦。没封住的呻吟顺着两片薄唇间的缝隙流出来。  
  
杨九郎的手指顺着缝隙钻进张云雷的口腔，夹着那条小舌亵玩，很快抽出来涂在张云雷的乳尖揉搓。  
  
屁股里的手指也没闲着，轻拢慢捻抹复挑。张云雷一会庆幸杨九郎只有两只手，一会怨恨杨九郎为什么只有两只手。  
  
前列腺高潮的时候从盆骨到膝盖都是麻的，张云雷哼哼唧唧的缓了半天，爽的舌头都收不回去。  
  
杨九郎的手离开的没有半点留恋，扯了两张纸把手上的液体擦了就要给张云雷盖被。张云雷能干吗？还被捆着的手勾住杨九郎的脖子，一翻身就骑上了杨九郎的腰。  
  
“张云雷！”杨九郎忙扶住他，轻抚他圆滚滚的肚皮。“你少折腾。”  
  
张云雷充耳不闻，拿牙咬下手腕上的腰带，扒了杨九郎的裤子就攥住了那个心心念念的物件，沉甸甸热滚滚的，又大又硬。  
  
像是怕谁跟自己抢似的，逮到了就往屁股里塞，股间一片滑腻，总也进不去。  
  
张云雷急的想哭，一低头只能看见自己隆起的肚皮，又想到自己怀孕一来受的委屈，就掉了眼泪。  
  
“唔…九郎，我…我看不见，吃不进去…”  
  
箭在弦上，不得不发。杨九郎叹了口气，惩罚性的拧了一下张云雷的乳尖，扶住了身上人的后腰，自己握着枪直抵目的地。  
  
久别重逢，张云雷一下子开心的笑出了声，脸上还挂着泪，直接笑破了一个濞涕泡。  
  
“这么开心？”杨九郎终于被这小子逗乐了，拧了拧小孩通红的鼻尖。  
  
张云雷用行动诠释了自己的喜悦。平时动两下就喊累的主今儿倒是卖力的很，含着杨九郎的宝贝动臀拧腰，自己还要玩自己微微隆起的小奶子。  
  
到后来的确是没力气了，汗砸在杨九郎的胸口。杨九郎把他侧躺着放，从后面进去，这才能敞开了动作。  
  
张云雷爽的什么都叫，辈儿乱的厉害，恍惚间肚子感觉一胀。张云雷吓了一跳，也顾不上喊“叔叔”了，忙往下看。本就薄的吓人的肚皮被撑起一个小弧度，很快又恢复了平静。  
  
杨九郎察觉到了怀里人的不对劲，停下动作轻啄张云雷的耳廓表示询问。  
  
“孩子…动了，动了一下。”  
  
张云雷惊喜的拉着杨九郎的手附在自己的肚子上。  
  
“可有劲儿了，把我吓一跳。”  
  
杨九郎怔了一下，傻笑着说：“不愧是我的种。”  
  
体内剑拔弩张的巨物毫无征兆的开始冲刺，张云雷大叫着反手握住杨九郎的手腕，蜷起手指以免伤到自己的爱人。  
  
怕清理起来折腾，到底射在了背上，白色的液体就顺着那条流畅的脊背线条下滑，美丽淫靡，高贵色情。  
  
张云雷累的睁不开眼睛，拿食指勾了勾杨九郎的小指，轻声叫他：“杨九郎。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“恭喜。”  
  
杨九郎轻吻了吻怀里人扑簌的睫毛，说：“同喜。”  
  
——tbc  
  
一点废话：这个恭喜有多重意义，值得琢磨。


End file.
